vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
OLIVER
PowerFX Systems AB VocaTone |Distributor = PowerFX Systems AB |Illustrator = dappleback (Original\2011) |Release date = |Age = |Status = Complete |Other names = |Origin = Stockholm, Sweden(???) Utah, America(???) subject to change upon reveal |Product series = Vocaloid 3 |Voice provider = Unrevealed http://vocaloid.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_are_some_voice_providers_not_revealed Vocaloid Answer Wiki - Why are some voice providers not revealed? |Optimum genre = |Optimum tempo = |Optimum range = |Gender = Male |Height = |Weight = |Character Item = |Product Code = |Reduced Number = |JAN Code = |Affiliation = YAMAHA }} :Information on page is subject to change at anytime, please use information with caution until more is revealed. :If any misinformation is found, it should be corrected and sourced by contributors. Oliver is an upcoming English Vocaloid developed by PowerFX and a new VOCALOID company, VocaTone.VocaloidOtaku: VOCALOID3: Oliver PowerFX + new VOCALOID company, VocaTone Oliver's voice provider was a 13 year old boy from Britain, for legal reasons he cannot be named. He is the first young boy Vocaloid not to use an adult voice.VocaloidOtaku: Voice speculation History Oliver was originally announced on a blog as having a release date set for October 1st 2011. Vocaloid 3 was not set for release until October 21st. Certain members of the Vocaloid community were leaked details about him by PowerFX, including to editors of the Vocaloid wikia, such as that their next Vocaloid was male and a Vocaloid 3. Meanwhile, members of the community, had secretly been aiding Anders in Oliver's fine tuning. As it was their first Vocaloid, PowerFX agreed to release the product for them. Finally, a fan announced that information had passed to them of Oliver's name and Anders' confirmed that their information was correct. The voice was revealed at an anime convention, Anime Banzai, but it will not be released as an official demo. His first demo (More of a teaser really) will be put up on YouTube and NicoNicoDouga sometime in the near future. It has been confirmed that Oliver will have a physical box prodcut as well as be available for download online.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questionsProgress-wise he is said to be complete. Voice and art are completely finished, and there are activities planned for his reveal and release. On Halloween 2011, a demosong featuring Oliver, Sweet Ann and Big Al singing was released on youtube, the song was a parody of the Adam's Family theme song. Usage for Music According to information, Oliver is confirmed to be a young male vocal type vocal with a choir-type singing vocal, though capable of singing other genres. Unlike Kagamine Len and Ryuto, who are also "young boy" voice types, he was voiced by a provider that actually was the same gender and intended age, thus is a more accute match for that of the young male vocal then they are. He is also the first English capble Vocaloid that does not fall into the "mature" vocal type category. He sings with a British accent. Trivia *Oliver is not the bird. The bird is a male American Goldfinch. It doesn't have an official name, but VocaTone let the naming of it up to the fandom. The bird was added because the artist felt it made the art look a little more balanced and compliments Oliver's design very nicely. It is also a little nod to the fact that a lot of Americans worked on this project.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questions (bird) *The name James (the bird) has been gaining support among VO members and beyond, thus this can be taken as offically the birds name, though this is subject to change. VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - (bird) *Questions on the silhouette lead to the artist stating that Oliver is barefoot because he looked "too girly with shoes" VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid Oliver - (barefoot) *Since Oliver was the first English Vocaloid developed since the Hatsune Miku facebook account had been set up, a number of less informed fans have been known to classify him as "the first English Vocaloid". This is not the case and the very first Vocaloids Leon and Lola were English Vocaloids and were released in 2004. This is no fault of the fandom itself, but a long term issue that has been noted about some communities within the Vocaloid fandom that lack more experienced Vocaloid users. *Big Al's syndrome struck again, this time for Oliver, though officially no specific day has been said about his release. *According to Vocatone, his name was originally "Cody".linl Gallery External links *Facebook: Vocaloid Oliver References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids